The third warriorcat hunger games
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Do not read if you have not read first two.
1. Preface and chosen cats

The third warriorcat hunger games

Preface

The hunger games were having a big benefit on clan life. Cats rarely had kits, afraid they'd be lost to the hunger games. Only Honeyfern had taken the risk, as well as Duskfur.

Clan populations decreased because of this. WindClan was nearly gone.

Chosen cats.

Dustpelt

Hazeltail

Wildkit (Honeyfern and Berrynose's son)

Graystripe

Bumblepaw

Toadstep

Starlingpaw

Smokefoot

Applefur

Ratscar

Tawnypelt

Scorchfur

Whiskerpaw

Antpelt

Sunstrike

Furzepaw

Webfoot

Heathertail

Graymist

Mallownose

Grasspelt

Dawnflower

Podkit

Hollowpaw


	2. Day one

Day One

Bumblepaw's POV

I stick close to my father and plan to get away from the shore. The lake water is already starting to turn red, and I can make out who some of the dead cats are; Whiskerpaw and Furzepaw.

Starlingpaw and Hollowpaw come running toward us with minor scratches.

"Allies?" Starlingpaw asks, panting.

These apprentices are just as strong as me.

I look at Graystripe, who agrees.

I let them join.

Dustpelt's POV

Hazeltail falls to the ground from a heavy blow by Sunstrike. I shake my head when I hear the cat screech.

I has worked so hard to train her, only for her to die now.

I slit the nearest cat's throat, Dawnflower, then dash toward my own territory.

Antpelt's POV

_I must win! Die, stupid kit! Die!_

I sink my claws into Wildkit's fur, satisfaction running through me as the cat screech sounds.

_Your turn, Tawnypelt!_

Tawnypelt was easy to kill.

Ratscar's POV

I try to run after Applefur when I find Heathertail leaning over me. Excruciating pain pierces my neck and I drop to the ground.

END OF DAY ONE


	3. Day two

Day two

Cats remaining

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Bumblepaw

Toadstep

Smokefoot

Applefur

Starlingpaw

Scorchfur

Antpelt

Sunstrike

Webfoot

Heathertail

Graymist

Mallownose

Grasspelt

Hollowpaw

Toadstep's POV

I've just been roaming free, really.

I'm hiding in an elder bush, but I guess it isn't helping.

Smokefoot is passing by. I hold my breath.

Smokefoot sees me and starts dashing to the bush. I leap out and run for ThunderClan territory.

Scorchfur's POV

I crouch in the small crevice, gazing anxiously at Applefur. There is a large pointy stone working as a roof.

That's when I see Dustpelt overhead.

Dustpelt peers through a crack. He knows we're here.

He slams his paw on the stone. It falls and pierces Applefur's neck.

The last thing I hear is Applefur's cat screech before Dustpelt kills me as well.

Starlingpaw's POV

Bumblepaw, Hollowpaw, and I decide we should attack somewhere. We agree on going to the WindClan shore.

I don't blend in well.

I stay near the trees with Bumblepaw and Hollowpaw and think about how my mother, brother, and sister did this six moons ago. My brother lived close to the end but drowned when he chased a frog into the lake.

I promise myself not to do that.

"There's Antpelt," Bumblepaw whispers. "He's not afraid to show himself. He should be the first cat we take out."

Hollowpaw and I nod at each other.

I'm scared, but I don't say so.

We come as close as we can.

That's when Antpelt sees us.

He's after Hollowpaw, who is the smallest of the three of us. Bumblepaw and I scramble to save him. We spring on Antpelt's back and claw him, harder and harder.

I hear a cat screech. Antpelt is very alive. I look over to where Hollowpaw had fallen and know it was for him.

That does it. I plunge my claws deep into Antpelt's throat.

Antpelt screams before he dies. The scream attracted Heathertail.

Bumblepaw and I are ready. We slide under her and run our claws along her belly. Heathertail crumples to the ground and we hear the fifth cat screech we've heard that day.

Bumblepaw walks over to Hollowpaw's body. We decide to bury him on the shore and get out of the open.

END OF DAY TWO


	4. Day three

Day three

Cats remaining.

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Bumblepaw

Toadstep

Smokefoot

Starlingpaw

Sunstrike

Webfoot

Graymist

Mallownose

Grasspelt

Hollowpaw

Bumblepaw's POV

"The way to not feel scared about the games is to pretend it's a normal day." Starlingpaw mewed. "So let's pretend we're in the same clan and we're having a hunting assessment."

"Fine by me." I stand up and follow Starlingpaw.

Mallownose's POV

ZZZZZZzZzZZzZz

Dustpelt's POV

Bumblepaw and Graystripe joined Toadstep and me today.

We hunt for a while, then take shelter in the treetops.

We'll kill anyone who walks beneath us.

END OF DAY THREE


	5. Day four

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Here's day four.**

...

Bumblepaw's POV

I buried Starlingpaw below the trees last night. I didn't really get a good night's sleep.

In the morning I stretch too far and nearly tumble out of the tree I'm sleeping in.

I see Dustpelt on the ground, speaking to Smokefoot. He looks really uneasy about letting a ShadowClan cat into this alliance that was only ThunderClan. We couldn't trust him not to kill us.

I guess he's remembering the final alliance of the first Games.

Dustpelt makes up his mind. With a quick movement he threw his claws into Smokefoot's throat.

I hear the cat screech.

Unfortunately, Sunstrike, Mallownose, and Graymist did, too, and know there's action.

Dustpelt hurries into a tree.

Mallownose's POV

We hear the cat screech.

"Let's investigate." Sunstrike suggests.

My mother agrees. We move slowly to the bushes near ThunderClan territory and find Smokefoot's body a few fox-lengths away. We decide to attack here tomorrow.

There will be action tomorrow. Maybe even the last day of the third Games.


	6. Day five

Day five

Cats remaining

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Toadstep

Bumblepaw

Sunstrike

Webfoot

Graymist

Mallownose

Bumblepaw's POV

We can see Webfoot beneath our tree. He will be an easy kill.

None of us move.

"Bumblepaw, have you killed yet?" Toadstep asks.

I nod. "I helped kill Antpelt and Heathertail."

"Well, how would you like to kill on your own?"

Gulping, I stare down at Webfoot. I remind myself that I can't go home unless I kill him.

I jump from the tree and land on Webfoot's back. He is soon dead from my heavy blows.

I climb back up the tree. Unfortunately, Sunstrike, Mallownose, and Graymist were nearby. They burst into the clearing and it's a fighting madhouse.

I duck from Graymist's blows and give her many wounds, but I never managed to give her fatal blows.

I hear a cat screech in the midst of the fighting but can't stop to see who it is.

Once the fighting is over I see that it is Mallownose. One less tribute.

END OF DAY FIVE


	7. Day six

Cats remaining

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Toadstep

Bumblepaw

Sunstrike

Graymist

Bumblepaw's POV

I wake up in the tree beside Graystripe. I pull closer against him. I know that at least one of us is going to die in the next few days, and I don't ever want to let go.

Toadstep and Dustpelt wake up. We share a few mice, then go in search of Graymist and Sunstrike.

We search ThunderClan territory but they are nowhere to be seen.

We walk across the WindClan shore. They aren't there either.

We don't find them on RiverClan territory either.

The sun begins to set as we round the ShadowClan shore. We're back at our trees. Where could they be?

We turn around and discover that they've been following us this whole time.

Fighting breaks out again. Dustpelt and I fight Graymist. She dies beneath our claws.

Panting, I turn around, and that's when I see it.

Sunstrike runs her claws over Graystripe's throat, then runs into the trees.

Graystripe looks up at me. I collapse beside him.

"Be strong, Bumblepaw. You can win these Games."

And those were his last words.


	8. Day seven

Day seven

Cats remaining

Dustpelt

Toadstep

Bumblepaw

Sunstrike

Bumblepaw's POV

Dustpelt and Toadstep comfort me all night. By morning I am on my feet again.

"I'm going to kill Sunstrike." I announce.

They have no choice but to come with me. I have a feeling I'm leading one or both of them to their death, and I apologize over and over.

We find Sunstrike in our camp.

"Good-bye, Sunstrike!" I yell as I drop on top of her.

Sunstrike easily doges and runs to my left. I hear a cat screech and know it's not her's.

It's Dustpelt's.

Sunstrike runs before Toadstep and I can do anything.

"I'll help you kill her tomorrow." Toadstep tells me. "And then-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I decide.


	9. Day eight

Day eight

Cats remaining

Toadstep

Bumblepaw

Sunstrike

Bumblepaw's POV

Toadstep and I eat as many mice as we can, accepting that it may be our last meal.

We are ready to set out.

Sunstrike beats us to action. She drops into the hollow.

Toadstep and I grin. Sunstrike drops from the highest point.

We hear the cat screech as she hits the ground.

Toadstep and I go to the lake where we sit down and watch the waves. Neither of us says anything about what to do next.

Finally, Toadstep stands up. "Bumblepaw, listen. You are younger than I am."

"Not by much," I mutter.

"You are still an apprentice. You did very well these Games. You deserve to win, to become a warrior."

"Toadstep, please!" I scream.

"This is best for both of us, Bumblepaw," Toadstep whispers.

Before I can say anything he sinks his claws into his own throat.

I dash over. "Thank you, Toadstep." I whisper.

The cat screech sounds. I clean the blood from Toadstep's fur and wait.

Briarpaw and Blossompaw run down to meet me.

I am the first apprentice to win the Games.

I run to my sisters. "I've missed you so much!"

Honeyfern slowly approaches. She's carrying her two remaining kits by the scruff.

"Congratulations, Bumblepaw."

Briarpaw nudges me. "Let's go home."


End file.
